


All Boys Quest

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Leo, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!jason, smut in later shaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiron sends the boys on a quest. Little do they know Aphrodite has something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**I only own the plot, no money is made from this**

 

Chiron came to Percy who was sitting under a tree.

"Hey Chiron what's up?"- asked the Sea Prince.

"Percy, get Nico, Jason, Luke, Leo and Frank and join me at the Big House." - said the centaur and left.

The son of Poseidon got up and started walking towards the cabins. Honestly he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see the blond son of Hermes today. Luke ws resurrected because Hades thought he owed Nico a favor for not being the father that the boy had needed in the past and Nico used it to revive Luke, for unknown reasons. The blond has been nice to Percy and Nico ever since, too nice. In contrast to Luke, Percy was glad Frank was at camp Half-Blood. He and Reyna have been taking turns, one runs New Rome while the other one relaxes.

 

<break>

 

The six demigods walked in the Big House.

"Chiron, what is it?"- asked Percy.

"You're all going on a quest."- said the centaur.

"A quest, has someone dangerous risen from Tartarus?"- asked the son of Jupiter.

"Thank Gods no. You have to retrieve the stone of Hebe. It gives people the power to fight Geras..."- he was interrupted by the Ghost King.

"I know the story. Hebe met with Heracles before he went into the Underworld and gave him the stone. My dad send Geras to make Heracles age rapidly, but the stone protected him. No-one has heard of it ever since."- explained the Italian.

"What you don't know is that merpeople suspect it's in an underwater palace in the middle of the Pacific ocean."- said the son of Poseidon.

"OK, well then you know your quest. Don't let any monster get it because it will shorten their time in Tartarus. They'll be able to reform in a matter of minutes. There's no prophecy this time so get some supples and board the Argo III."- said Chiron and they left.

A certain blond goddess appeared in front of the centaur.

"Lady Aphrodite, with much respect, do you think it's necessary?"

"You promised Hebe her stone would be retrieved."- smirked the goddess.

"It was supposed to be done by more demigods."

"How many times do I have to explain this six need some time apart from others."

 

<break>

 

The ship was built like the previous one, with the exception of Festus as a masthead. Nico walked into Hazel's room which he was using since she wasn't here. Luke who was using coach Hedge's room along with Leo walked into Nico's temporary room just as they said they would."

"Alright are we ready to do this?"- asked the son of Hephaestus.

"I've been waiting for so long I just want my sea prince."- said the olive skinned boy.

"Our sea prince! Don't forget I know Percy longer that you, after all it's why you revived me."- said the son of Hermes.

"No my sea prince who I'm just nice enough to share with you, if you help me make him mine. Otherwise I'm sending you back to being a ghost."- grinned the Ghost King.

"Guys can we focus on me for a second. Unlike you I'm alone and I wan't my Frason!"- said the Latino.

"OK, Leo, you need to know one thing about Jason. He may look like the perfect masculine guy but he told me he wants to get fucked like a bitch."- said the son of Hades.

"OK, what about Frank. Why are you even helping me? He's dating your sister."

"Hazel is thinking about becoming a huntress. Normally I was against the idea, I can't lose another sister, but Thalia is there to protect her and the hunters and the demigods have been more tolerant of each other so she says she'll visit often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I wish I could tell you something about this story but even I don't know where my inspiration will take it. This chapter was a short one but that's why it's named prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo decided to listen to Nico. He walked into Jason's room with the intention of confessing and hopefully sex. When he opened the door he realized that it would be much easier than he had thought. The blond was on the bed naked, fucking himself with a huge, thick dildo. 

"Leo, this..."

"is exactly what it looks like! Nico told me how you can't function with your ass being empty."- interrupted the Latino.

"What? Why would he do that?"- asked the Roman confused.

"Because I've been lusting after you and Zhang for ages, now remove the toy and prepare to get fucked!"- ordered the son of Hephaestus.

"Bossy, I like it."- said the son of Jupiter did did as he was told while his soon-to-be lover removed his white shirt and olive pants. Leo jumped on the bed and kissed Jason passionately. Just then Frank walked in.

"What the...?"- the stunned Canadian couldn't even for a sentence and then Jason's inner whore kicked in.

"Care to join, Zhang?"- asked the blond as he and Leo separated. When the Canadian didn't answer Jason started teasing: "Come on you know you want to! Don't deny it! No need to be embarrassed!"

The other roman decided he had nothing to lose so he got on the bed and removed his teal turtle neck and beige pants.

"Alright you two on your stomachs!"- ordered the tanned demigod.

"Wait, Valdez's in charge?!"- asked the son of Mars surprised.

"Got a problem with that Zhang?!"- asked the Latino and the other two could see angry sparks in his amber eyes making the two obey him without question. They laid on their stomachs exposing their muscular backs to their lover. But he was more interested in their asses. Both had big bubble butts but Franks was bigger. It got the Latino wondering how he sat down. Jason's was smaller but his golden ivory skin was beautifully contrasting Franks milky pale moons. Out of nowhere Leo smacked both their asses hard, making the two yelp. After a few slaps Jason was moaning and sweating while his 7 inch dick was getting harder and harder just like the slaps were. Frank on the other had was still surprised he like being spanked but his also 7 inch member was rock hard. By the 20th slap their asses were burning red and super-sensitive so Leo decided it was enough. He lowered his face in between Jason's stinging ass cheeks and started licking the puckered entrance making the blond moan like a slut. He place his left hand on the Canadian's ass and used his middle finger to play with the pink rosebud, making the son of Mars rather impatient. After a couple of minutes he switched but this also didn't last very long, how could it with the Latino's ADHD. Then without a warning he thrust his 8,5 inch dick inside Jason making the blond moan loudly. He positioned his lover on his side so that he could fuck him from behind while he ordered Frank to give Jason a blowjob. The Canadian obeyed and started sucking the blue eyed demigod's member. Having his prostate hit by each one of Leo's painfully fat and hard thrusts and being sucked by the Canadian proved to be too much for the blond so he came down Frank's throat while screaming the Latino's name. His lover followed shortly afterwards and spilled his seed inside the tight ass.

After a short break the Latino decided he had done enough work for one day so he laid on his back and ordered Frank to ride him while Jason sits on his face. The Canadian impaled himself on the hairy member, popping his cherry and started thrusting, hitting his special spot every time. He was moaning and seeing stars, it was absolute bliss. Meanwhile Jason was also moaning since the Latino was licking his own cum out of his ass. In about ten minutes Frank was over th edge and he came onto his own washboard abs. His entrance tightened around his smaller, impish lover milking every last drop of cum out of him. This made Jason so hard that he came again onto his own and Leo's washboard abs. 

They laid in bed panting with Leo in the middle. The said demigod pulled them in for a sloppy threeway kiss. Then he used the kiss as a distraction to place cock rings and vibrators in and on his lovers which he found under the mattress when he was spanking them.

"What are you doing Firebug?"- asked both boys.

"You're gonna wear those all day every day from now on, got it?!"- he said with flaming eyes.

"Yup!"- they both gulped. 

Now why don't you two give me a blowjob"- said the son of Hephaestus.

The Roman's got to his hairy crotch and started sucking. The blond worked on the thick member while the Chinese-Canadian sucked the hairy balls. When Jason pushed his nose into the wild pubes, lick the vein on the underside and started chocking on the Latino's dick Leo came down his throat and made him swallow.

 

Meanwhile the goddess of love was watching them on her TV infused with love magic while munching on some popcorn.

"See I told you"- said the goddess to the skeptical centaur.

"Perhaps, but this is only half your goal and the search for the stone continues."

"Oh don't be such a pessimist, Chiron!"- said Aphrodite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is at last. I guess a lot of you expected Nico/Luke/Percy first. I didn't have any ides how I could develop their relationship so quickly for them to be in the 2nd chapter. Next chapter will feature them and it could be the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship finally arrived at the destination where the stone supposedly was. Percy was able to create air bubbles for Frank, Jason and Nico. They started swimming towards the bottom of the ocean but there was no palace in sight. Percy noticed that there was nothing here, no creatures at all, which was weird even for the bottom of the ocean. Then the sea prince saw a bush of brown seaweed. Now he was confused, that type of seaweed isn't supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean. He took a closer look and realized that there was something hidden in it. It was a small model of a beautiful ancient Greek palace made from some type of crystal. OK, not what he was expecting, but still where was the stone? The son of Poseidon went to show the other three demigods what he had found. They thought for a minute and then Nico said: "Percy I think I got it, take the palace back to the surface!"

  
  


Before anything could be done Akhilleus appeared in front of the demigods. He was a shark shaped monster even bigger and more ferocious than the great white shark so the sea prince wasn't so surprised that nothing was living nearby. The monster roared and charged at the demigods. Nico yelled that they needed to keep the palace safe no matter what. Jason tried to use his wind manipulation to create a whirlpool but this backfired as he had very little control over his creation and it ended up engulfing him before disintegrating into the surrounding water. His bubble was now gone so Frank swam to him and took him into his. Meanwhile the creature charged at Percy but the Ghost King had an idea. He shadow traveled in front of his sea prince at the last minute with his sword positioned so that the creature's speed would cause it to impale itself onto the weapon. The monster turned to dust but not before one of his giant teeth stabbed Nico near the spleen. There was blood everywhere and it was too much for Percy he couldn't lose any-one of his friends after all they've been through so he fainted.

  
  


  
  


<break>

  
  


  
  


Percy woke up in his bed on the ship. The Ghost King was lying next to him. He was unconscious, but thank Gods he was breathing. Then Luke walked in.

  
  


"What happened? How's Nico alive?"- asked the sea prince.

  
  


"You know that Heracles was given immortality by the Gods! Well that's not exactly true. The stone itself when activated grants a form of immortality. At first it heals a person thoroughly and then makes the semi-immortal so that they don't age or get sick, but can still get killed. The Gods just got rid of the last part in Heracles' case and that's exactly what happened to all of us. The stone was activated."- explained the son of Hermes.

  
  


"How? We never found it?"

  
  


"You know how Nico told to to protect the crystal palace no matter what? Crystals are stones Perce! The palace itself was the stone."

  
  


The son of Hades then woke up.

  
  


"Neeks why did you do it? Why would you risk your life for me?"- asked the raven haired demigod.

  
  


"Because I thought I was finally over you, but I'm not. My feelings for you are stronger than ever. And Luke loves you, too"- replied the Italian.

  
  


"What? But you two have been acting really friendly for rivals."

  
  


"Perce who said we were rivals? We figured if we had any chance of being with you we'd have to work together."- said the son of Hermes.

  
  


"Wait are you two offering me a threesome?"

  
  


"Depends! Would you like to be in a threesome with us?"- asked the blond.

  
  


"Well, you know how you say that you know if there're sparks by kissing? Both of you kiss be."- ordered the son of Poseidon.

  
  


"Wait what about your girlfriend?"- asked the shaggy haired demigod.

  
  


"Who? Annabeth? Don't you know that she's with Piper. Even Jason wouldn't sleep with Leo and Frank if Piper and him were still together."

  
  


"How do you know about them?"- asked the two.

  
  


"Leo and I are friends. Now how about a little less talking?!"

  
  


That what the two were waiting for and initiated a threeway kiss with their sea prince. It was sloppy and clumsy but also very warm and passionate. Seeing as Percy seemed to stop them from pulling away Luke grabbed the orange camp shirt at the right side and the Italian did the same at the left. They ripped it apart and then separated to remove their own clothing. Percy also removed his jeans to reveal that he was wearing white lace panties, making his lovers smirk. Nico sucked and squeezed his sea prince's nipples while Luke removed the panties, got in between the pale ass cheeks and started licking the pink puckered entrance. Percy was moaning, whimpering, sweating and trying to form coherent thoughts without success. After a few minutes bot the blond and Nico stopped. They decided that Percy needed to be spanked for friend zoning them for so long. They flipped their lover and each slapped one half of the sexy hearth shaped ass hard. To their delight Percy was moaning. They smacked him harder and harder but he was begging for more. They slapped him 40 times each before they decided it was enough. His ass was the color of cranberries by now, hot and stinging. He was once again flipped on his back but this time Nico was beneath him and Luke on top. The sea prince could feel their tips against his wet entrance and than he remembered.

 

"Wait, I need to take birth control!"- he said.

 

"What?"- the two asked.

 

"Demigods whose aura is more peaceful get pregnant regardless of gender while those with more active auras can get anyone pregnant even another person with an active aura, also regardless of gender."- he explained.

 

"Wait, do you have to take the pills? Because both Nico and I would be delighted to father your child. By the way how does that work"- said the son of Hermes.

 

"When it comes to us especially if you look at my family you both can be fathers of my child. Look at my brother Theseus as an example. And if you guys feel like you're ready than no, I would love to be a mommy"

 

At that exact moment he felt Luke's 8 inch and Nico's 9 inch enter him with no warning. They started thrusting at a fast pace, both hitting his prostate at the same time with each thrust. Percy moaned, he was in ecstasy and had never been so wonderfully full before. In several minutes his dick was painfully hard and he came on his flat for now stomach. His entrance tightened around his lover's and they both spilled their rather big loads at the same time.  After that they pulled out and put a vibrator in the leaking hole and a cock ring on the 6 inch member. Percy's stomach was so swollen from the fullness of his bowels, he already looked a little pregnant. The three fell asleep holding each other.

 

 

<break>

 

 

When Percy woke up Luke and Nico came through the door snickering.

 

"What's up?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

"Remember how you said that demigods with active auras can get anyone pregnant?"- they said.

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well, Jason and Frank have thrown up a few times."

 

"Do they know?"

 

"Not yet!"

 

"Oh this should be fun!"

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I personally love the way it turned out


End file.
